Dinner for Two
by phayte1978
Summary: Day 4 Bnha Fluff week - Prompt - Way too casual of food because Hawks. Not realizing was a date because Endeavor.


"If you don't hurry the hell up, I'm leaving you!" Enji growled out, grabbing his jacket and fully prepared to just leave Hawks behind.

"Hang on!" Hawks whined, jumping from around the corner, putting his shoes on. "Always rushing me!"

"We made it back from patrol twenty minutes ago, it should not take you this long to change," Enji stated.

"Not everyone can just flawlessly look as good as you!" Hawks said, standing up straight, giving Enji a damn smirk he wanted to smack off his face.

"You are ridiculous," Enji said, turning and walking out the door. Hawks was laughing behind him, and taking his arm as he batted his lashed up his way.

"It's ok to enjoy my compliments," Hawks said, giggling as Enji shook him off his arm.

"Where did you want to eat?" Enji asked, ignoring Hawks' statement.

Hawks shrugged. "They have that really nice food truck a block away."

Enji stopped, his mouth wide open as he stared at Hawks- in total disbelief.

"Do I look like the type of hero that eats out of a damn food truck?" Enji roared.

Hawks tilted his head in thought, and placed his hand under his chin. "Then what do you suggest?"

"Just come with me," Enji said, moving through the parking lot and going to his car. It was red, shiny and sporty- Hawks loved it.

Skipping as he made his way to the car, he was a bit surprised Enji held the door open for him. Smiling, he lowered himself into the car, then watched as Enji gracefully folded his bulk inside of it.

"I love this car!" Hawks squealed, his hands moving over the leather seats and then across the sparkling dashboard. Once Enji turned the engine, Hawks was pushing the at the screen and blasting music. Enji grunted, but he did not turn it down- or off. Hitting a button and the top lifted off the car, folding into the back and Hawk squealed, opening his wigs and letting them flutter behind him.

Racing out the parking lot, Hawks squealed out more, letting his wings flutter in the wind as they sped down the street. Enji smirked to himself as he took off across town. The wind in their hair, Hawks wings behind him as if they were part of the car- and Enji slowed down as they got to this really nice restaurant he favored.

"Oh shit, this is fancy," Hawks gasped as he looked up at the building.

Enji nodded and they got out. Hawks pulled his wings back close to his body as they walked up to the doors and then he looked down at his clothing. "Am I dressed ok?" Hawks asked.

"You're fine, you're with me," Enji assured, opening the door and letting Hawks enter first.

"Endeavor! Always a pleasure!" the man at the door exclaimed, rushing to greet them. "Table for two?"

"Yes," Enji said, then placed his hand on Hawks lower back as they walked. Hawks was blinking- stunned by the grandness of this place and how dressed up everyone was. He felt silly in his tight jeans and ripped up shirt he thought was cool- thankful he could pull his jacket a bit tighter. As they made their way to the table, the man offered to take Hawks jacket and he shook his head as he didn't want to be in such a nice place with a ripped up shirt on.

"Thank you," Enji said, sliding a few bills to the man in his hand as they got their seat. A moment later another man had come to the table, with Enji's favorite red wine.

"Your usual, sir?" the man asked.

"Do you drink red?" Enji asked Hawks.

"Um… I usually drink whiskey," Hawks said.

"Two whiskeys then," Enji said.

"Add soda to mine!" Hawks exclaimed.

"Just ice in mine, make it a double," Enji said.

The man nodded and stepped away. Hawks shifted in his seat as he looked around. They were in a corner and off away, but he still felt he stuck out. Ruffling his feathers, he shifted again.

"Just take your jacket off," Enji said, sipping the water at the table.

"But I'm so under dressed!" Hawks whined.

Rolling his eyes, Enji didn't give a fuck either way. He was in casual clothing himself. Taking a deep breath, he stared over at Hawks. "Take the fucking jacket off."

"Fine… fine," Hawks said, removing his jacket and then trying to hide the aesthetically places rips in his shirt.

"Stop fidgeting so much!" Enji growled. He had to sigh as his attempt to take Hawks somewhere nice was going up in flames. He wanted a nice meal and not have to worry about babysitting this creature sitting with him.

Hawks kept shifting and somehow knocked his water over- making the fancy table cloth wet and the candle that was lit drowned out. Another sigh and Enji grabbed his napkin, trying to keep it all from spreading.

"I'm sorry!" Hawks squeaked.

The waiter came over, asking them to stand for a moment, apologizing for the inconvenience- and quickly changed out the table cloth, while setting new glasses, a candle and the whiskeys on their table. Back seated, they glanced at the menus while Hawks down his whiskey soda. The waiter asked if he wanted another and Hawks nodded.

"Order whatever you like," Enji said, pulling open the menu and looking it over. They had the best delicacies in the city and he wanted to take full advantage of it.

"Um… there are no prices on this menu," Hawks whispered to him.

A grunt and Enji stared over his menu as Hawks' eyes grew big, staring at him.

"I said… order whatever you want."

The waiter came back by to take their orders, and as Enji casually stated what he wanted, and how he wanted it done- Hawks was back shifting in his seat.

"Sir, your order?" the waiter said.

"Um… Do you have chicken nuggets?" Hawks asked, making Enji groan and face palm.

"Sir, we do not have such foods at this establishment," the waiter said, "But we do have chicken wings with a glaze of-"

"-fine," Hawks interrupted, "Gimme those chicken wings… but take that fancy shit off it."

"But the glaze and garnish are part of the dish," the waiter said.

"Just give him plain chicken wings, please," Enji growled.

"And as a side?" the waiter asked.

"You have chips?" Hawks asked, making the waiter gasp.

Another sigh and Enji waited as the two figured out what to do with Hawks wings- in the end he got two orders of wings- plain.

"Dude," Hawks said. "What kinda fancy shit is this?"

"It is called eating properly," Enji said.

"I couldn't even pronounce your dish!" Hawks exclaimed.

Why the hell was Enji even doing this? He wanted to take Hawks somewhere nice, but for Hawks- that meant the food truck down off Boulevard, or an endless bucket of chicken nuggets. A sigh and Enji just sipped his whiskey- staring over at Hawks who seemed all flustered and was still fidgeting.

Reaching over the table, Enji took Hawks' hand, rubbing the top of it with his palm. Hawks yelped and looked over at him.

"I just wanted to take you some place… nice," Enji admitted.

Blinking his eyes, Hawks looked at Enji. "Wait… is this a date?"

"It was trying to be," Enji admitted, "Sorry they don't have chicken nuggets."

It was then that Hawks gave his big, goofy, toothy grin and squeaked out. "Next time tell me!"

"Would you have acted any different?" Enji asked.

"I wouldn't have tried to order chicken nuggets!" Hawks pouted- though Enji found that charming and too cute to resist on Hawks. Leaning over the table, the bulk of his body covering it- not even affected by the flame of the candle as it snuffed out on his chest. Enji pressed his lips to Hawks and felt as Hawks smiled against his lips.

"I'll take you to that greasy food truck next time," Enji whispered.

"And I'll definitely give you such a good time afterwards!" Hawks giggled.

A groan and Enj sat back- maybe Hawks was not the type to take to a place like this.

**Notes:**

**Obviously I do not use a beta- this is a hobby I do for fun and hope you enjoyed it!**  
**Kudos and Comments are what keep me going! Leave me some love!**  
**I can be found in different platforms!**  
**Twitter - Phayte | Tumblr - Phaytesworld**

**XOXOX**  
**Phayte**


End file.
